typingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Memorial Finale (2017, UK) - made by 76859Thomas for rangerfan151
The Memorial Finale is a special last episode to the made by 76859Thomas. The Master's Last Stand * Dr Viktor Adler, who went missing twenty years ago along with the Evans in the Amazon jungle, finally resurfaces. Cole hopes he can finally shed light onto what happened to his parents, but it's all a trap set by Master Org! Upon discovering the truth, will the Red Ranger give in to vengeance and become as bad as his enemy? Meanwhile, Jindrax and Toxica seek out a new master. The Fifth Crystal * Vypra collects an ancient powersource, the Starlight Crystals, with which to power a large laser cannon. Turns out, Kelsey's grandmother has one of them. But Granny, despite an athletic history, is now snobbish and stubborn, refusing to assist Lightspeed in baiting a trap to stop Vypra. But learning a lesson or two from Kelsey, Grandma Winslow rekindles her EXTREME past, and aids the Rangers in foiling the demon's plans. Loyax' Last Battle * Once a greatly revered hero, the aging Loyax has since turned to the side of evil, feeling that if he couldn't beat them, he'd join them. Wanting one last, glorious battle before the end of his long life, he joins Trakeena's forces so that he can go up against the Power Rangers. During the fight, he and Yellow Ranger Maya end up separated from the rest. Both injured and relying on one another for survival, can Loyax and Maya put aside their rivalry and work together? Quantum Secrets * Eric's Quantum Morpher is swiped by Conwing, who uses a mouthpiece to mimic Eric's vocal pattern and take control of the Quantasaurus Rex. It takes some mysterious help from the future to do what Bio-Lab in the present can't, namely unlock some more of the Quantum Ranger's arsenal. Plus, will Jen's attempt to gain the loner Quantum Ranger's friendship lead to revealing to him that she and her teammates are from the future? The Green Dream * Tommy keeps having the same depressing dream lately, where he loses his powers in the middle of battle. Lord Zedd creates the Robogoat monster, and uses him to capture Tommy and turn him evil again! The possessed Tommy tricks his teammates into summoning the powerful Sword Of Power, and turns it over to Robogoat. The Rangers attempt to regain it, while Tommy, released from evil, finds his Green Ranger powers are running dangerously low. Secret of the Locket * Resuming his attempted interrogation of the monster responsible for his sister's abduction, Andros once again confronts Darkonda about the whereabouts of Karone. Will the equal enemy of Darkonda, Ecliptor, be a help or hindrance in this duel? Soon, during a battle between the Rangers and the monster Batterax, Astronema joins the combat. As the Red Ranger strikes back at Astronema, the locket and necklace she always wears is broken off. Andros finds it, and much to his surprise, learns that what's inside ties to his decade-long search, and to a secret about his evil nemesis. Recognition * While taking him in for questioning, Sky and the alien criminal named Wootox switch minds. As the Wootox-minded Sky makes like a trojan Ranger in infiltrating the Delta Command Megazord, the Sky-minded Wootox is hunted down by his former teammates. A Memorial Enemy - Master Org Dark Oak and his Monsters Dark Oak (The Official of Main Villain) - Sonic X UK.png Moleman.jpg Loyax.jpg Conwing.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Robogoat.jpg PRIS Classixx - Batarax.jpg Wootox.jpg Category:Memorial Day Category:UK Category:Power Rangers Wild Force Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Grand Finale